horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Marsha Quist
Marsha Quist was a werewolf and a nymphomaniac who lived at the getaway community known as the Colony in the hills of Northern California in the early 1980s. She lived in a small two-story cabin with her brothers Eddie and T.C.. Like everyone else who lived at the colony, Eddie and T.C. were also werewolves. A confessed naturist, Marsha was the most elemental of the Quist siblings and she often found herself at odds with Colony found Doctor George Waggner. Waggner tried to use his psychological know-how to domesticate werewolves, providing them with the means to fit in and live with normal human society. All of these were notions that Marsha found abhorrent. Marsha was tasked with the goal of seducing Bill into the wolf pack by infecting him and making him her mate. In 1981, news broadcaster Karen White and her husband, Bill Neill came to the Colony so that Karen could recover from a confrontation with a serial killer (who turned out to be Marsha's brother, Eddie). Bill met Marsha on their first night at the colony where he indicated that he was looking for his wife, to which Marsha responded, "Why?" A few nights later, Bill Neill and T.C. were out hunting when Bill shot a rabbit. At T.C.'s urging, he brought it to Marsha so that she could cook it for him. Marsha had little interest in the rabbit and instead forced herself onto Bill, kissing him. Bill pushed her away, but Marsha's appetites were not to be denied. That evening, Bill was attacked and bitten by a werewolf (possibly Marsha). On the night of the full moon, Marsha waits for Bill by a bonfire and when he gets here she smiles at him. They both proceed to strip naked and start to mate on the ground Bill mounts Marsha. As the two continue to mate Marsha gets on top of Bill and rides Bill before he maneuvers Marsha onto her back and pins her. As Bill continues to thrust into her, Marsha removes the bandaging from his arm and proceeds to lick his wound. As the full moon lights heir bodies, both of them begin to start transforming into werewolves at the same time. As they continue to mate they both grow fangs and claws as they growl and he drools onto her. Marsha then claws Bill's back and finish their simultaneous transformation with Bill ejaculates into Marsha just as they grow their snouts and howl together. Marsha has successfully mated with Bill and she welcomes him into the pack. It’s unknown if Bill impregnated Marsha. Karen eventually learned what had happened and confronted Marsha. When Karen asked Marsha where Bill is and what Marsha did to him, Marsha proudly exclaimed "He's one of us, now". Before long, Karen and her co-worker Chris Halloran learned the truth about the Colony and its werewolf residents. Chris succeeded in locking many of them inside of a barn then setting the building on fire. Marsha was able to escape the conflagration. She was later seen at a local eatery ordering a hamburger – rare. Gallery E39D3343-4B93-4389-B70F-F5D9D5EED7BE.jpeg|Bill sucking on Marsha’s neck as they transform together 8B3ABD4D-A15D-4420-AF56-88385F961009.jpeg|Marsha begins her transformation as her fangs start to grow File:TheHowling.jpg|Marsh transforms during sex 8E33FEB5-F1C9-48BC-9AEE-FB9BB5DBD5B0.gif|Marsha and Bill howl together as they finish mating and transforming File:Phase 1 of Bill and Marsha's werewolf transformation.gif|Phase 1 of Bill and Marsha's werewolf transformation File:Phase 2 of Bill and Marsha's werewolf transformation.gif|Phase 2 of Bill and Marsha's werewolf transformation File:Phase 3 of Bill and Marsha's werewolf transformation.gif|Phase 3 of Bill and Marsha's werewolf transformation File:Phase 4 of Bill and Marsha's werewolf transformation.gif|Phase 4 of Bill and Marsha's werewolf transformation Trivia * Marsha's last name is revealed when Chris Halloran uncovers the files from George Waggner's office. * Actress Elisabeth Brooks passed away in 1997 after a three-year battle with cancer. * Brooks was supposed to reprised her role in Howling II and she initially agreed to the sequel, but later backed out, due to at that time she was suffering from pelvic inflammatory disease (PID) as well as her colleague Kristy McNichol's influence on her (in an on-again/off-again relationship) which had a bearing on the sequel's failed salary negotiations. If Marsha did have returned for the sequel, she would have been revealed as Stirba's henchwoman sent to infiltrate the Colony to influence the community's werewolves and persuade them to join Stirba's pack over Dr. Waggner's. This would have also might explain why Marsha was dressed very similar to Stirba and her other werewolf henchwomen. Category:Werewolves Category:The Howling (1981) characters Category:Howling characters